


Home

by SenpaiJecho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, johnny trabajador, lemon sin plot, mark es universitario, plot cual plot, por qué no
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho
Summary: No hay nada que Johnny ame más que regresar a casa con Mark.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 12





	Home

Había sido un día largo, demasiado.

Johnny suspiró pesadamente al entrar a su amplio apartamento, quitando su abrigo y allí mismo en la entrada. Se sentía agotado y cada hueso de su cuerpo dolía como si hubiese corrido una maratón, aunque no se hubiese movido de su escritorio en todo el día.

A veces pensaba si haber aceptado el puesto como gerente de la compañía había valido la pena, incluso si eso les había dado la oportunidad de mudarse a una ciudad como Vancouver. Tenía el doble de trabajo y estrés que en su puesto anterior, y había muchos momentos en que creía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

Además, ahora pasaba incluso menos tiempo con Mark; le había prometido que le dedicaría más tiempo a él una vez fuera ascendido, pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Apenas podía verlo unos cuantos minutos antes de que ambos comenzaran con su rutina y en la noche, aunque muchas veces había encontrado al menor dormido en un intento por quedarse despierto y poder hablar con él, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Se sentía terrible, porque incluso debía arreglar los problemas de los demás durante el fin de semana, o se sentía demasiado agotado y prefería dormir a atender a su prometido.

Lo único que agradecía era que el canadiense era completamente comprensivo y confiaba en él ciegamente; fácilmente podría creer que le mentía y que, en lugar de trabajar, lo estuviera engañando, aunque ni en un millón de años se atrevería a hacerle algo así. Lo amaba demasiado y se mataría antes de ir detrás de alguien más.

Quitándose los zapatos para hacer el menor ruido posible, caminó directo a su habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta y había luz viniendo desde dentro —de la lámpara junto a la cama, podía asegurar—, pero eso no significaba nada; no sería la primera vez que Mark había mantenido una luz encendida en un intento para mantenerse despierto.

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto con cuidado confirmó que, de hecho, el menor se encontraba completamente dormido, recostado de lado, y abrazando su almohada.

Johnny sonrió con tristeza, porque se notaba de que su prometido lo extrañaba. Ya no hablaban, convivían, ni siquiera hacían el amor tanto como antes. Se estaban distanciando debido a sus largas jornadas de trabajo. Llegaba a ser desesperante porque deseaba tener una semana completa para poder estar con el canadiense las veinticuatro horas del día, abrazándolo, besándolo, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba.

Pero, a pesar de que no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes, no podía negar que solo con ver a Mark su humor mejoraba en un segundo. Le bastaba ver el hermoso rostro de su prometido para que su día mejorara considerablemente. Así, incluso cuando regresaba a casa agotado al extremo, podía sonreír al poder encontrar la adorable escena del menor dormido.

Lo observó por unos segundos, simplemente viendo su expresión tan calmada, sus labios abiertos ligeramente. Rió silenciosamente al notar que estaba usando una de sus camisas viejas como pijama —lo cual no le molestaba en lo absoluto— y que llegaba poco debajo de su espalda. Su trasero habría quedado al descubierto si no hubiese sido por esos pantalones cortos que llevaba debajo, aunque sus piernas estaban descubiertas. Estaban a punto de entrar al verano, así que comprendía que dormir con pantalones resultaría demasiado caluroso. Y, si era sincero, le gustaba cuando dejaba sus piernas descubiertas; eran muy bonitas, como el resto de su cuerpo, de hecho.

Sus ojos vagaron por sus piernas, pasando por su trasero tan bien formado, su espalda, su cuello, su rostro, _sus labios…_ dios, de verdad solo quería besarlos hasta el cansancio, hasta que estuvieran rojos e hinchados, porque Mark siempre se veía tan hermoso cuando sus labios estaban en ese estado.

Su garganta de repente se sintió seca ante la imagen mental que cruzó su mente. Y es que habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que habían intimado y estaba un poco desesperado. Extrañaba poder ver a su prometido debajo de él, gimiendo con ojos llorosos y labios gastados.

Suspiró pesadamente. Su imaginación le estaba causando un serio problema en su parte inferior, pero no quería molestar el sueño del menor; también debía descansar para poder asistir a clases en la universidad. Estaba a punto de graduarse, así que no podía faltar.

Pero es que su mano y su imaginación no eran suficientes, no cuando su prometido estaba justo allí, viéndose tan hermoso, incluso dormido.

Quizás… solo quizás, y si Mark lo mandaba al diablo, pues se resignaría y tomaría una ducha fría.

Con cuidado caminó a la cama, dejando sus zapatos al pie de ella, y se recostó, acercándose a su prometido y abrazando su cintura. El menor se removió un poco cuando comenzó a besar su cuello, y no tardó mucho antes que se moviera aún más, como un signo que se había despertado.

—Hola amor —lo saludó, sus labios aún concentrados en cubrir cada sección de su cuello y nuca con besos.

—Hola —el menor le respondió, con una obvia voz adormilada. Quiso moverse para poder estar frente a frente con su prometido, pero los firmes brazos alrededor de su cintura le impidieron moverse—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Hmm, más o menos. Hay un estrés de mierda en la oficina y a veces me dan ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda —le respondió y sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó la risita del menor. Sus manos lentamente comenzaron a bajar a su vientre e incluso más allá para poder quitar la camisa, que estaba comenzando a estorbar—. Te extrañé tanto, no tienes idea —susurró en su oído, ahora sus labios haciéndose cargo de su lóbulo.

—¿De verdad? —las manos del canadiense lentamente iban moviéndose de igual manera, pasando por las caderas del mayor. No les había tomado nada estar en la misma sintonía; el tono de Johnny, sus manos y sus besos hacían evidente que estaba buscando hacer el amor con él. Además, podía ya sentir su erección presionando en su espalda baja, aunque eso no le molestaba para nada; él también lo deseaba a morir.

—No te imaginas cuánto, de verdad. Me vuelve loco verte solo unos cortos minutos al día. No es suficiente —había ya logrado subir la camisa y ahora sus manos se deslizaban dentro de sus pantalones cortos y su bóxer, yendo directo a su miembro. Lo tomó y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, obteniendo una respuesta casi automática. El menor gimió suavemente y sus caderas se movieron hacia atrás, presionando con su erección.

—Johnny… —suspiró, su propia mano moviéndose involuntariamente para tomar la muñeca de su prometido.

—Aunque admito, ni aunque te viera las veinticuatro horas del día sería suficiente para mí. Nunca tengo suficiente de ti, amor —el mencionado continuó hablando, como si hubiera hecho completo caso omiso a la forma en que el menor llamaba su nombre. Aunque su cuerpo sí respondió, con su erección creciendo aún más y su mano moviéndose más rápido.

El canadiense gemía más constantemente mientras Johnny aumentaba la velocidad en la que movía su mano, su miembro ahora dolorosamente erecto. Continuaba moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás, presionando cada vez más con la erección del mayor y escuchándolo gruñir levemente en su oído.

El mayor, por su parte, se deleitaba con la vista que tenía justo ahora, de su prometido removiéndose, gimiendo, y sus ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba en el placer que estaba recibiendo. Pero eso no era suficiente, claro que no lo era. Por eso, hizo a Mark voltear, sin dejar de masturbarlo, y poniéndose sobre él, besó sus suaves labios con tanto deseo y amor.

El chico debajo jaló a Johnny más cerca por su cuello y devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, sus piernas abriéndose para que él pudiera instalarse entre ellas, aunque no dejaba de moverlas debido a la estimulación que estaba recibiendo.

Sus manos se movieron de su cuello a sus mejillas, su cabello; quería sentir cada sección del cuerpo de su prometido, además que le era difícil estar quieto mientras que él no dejaba de masturbarlo a una velocidad que rápidamente lo hizo estar a s límite.

Mark rápidamente se separó de beso y de nuevo tomó la muñeca del más alto, ahora sí con la intención de detenerlo.

—Espera, espera, detente —le pidió. No quería llegar, no aún y no así. Solo así el mayor se detuvo, aunque sonrió y lo besó de nuevo. Allí tomó la oportunidad para dejar a su prometido completamente desnudo debajo de él mientras él quedaba vestido. Ni siquiera le importaba aún tener ropa, solo quería sentir la piel del menor.

Se movió con rapidez para tomar el lubricante de la mesa junto a la cama, y pronto sus labios se movieron al cuello del chico, besando y succionando, probablemente dejando algunas marcas que durarían unos cuantos días. Pero sabía lo mucho que le gustaban esas marcas, así que no le importaba que las portara al día siguiente al ir a la universidad.

Mientras sus labios trabajaban, sus dedos también se movían para preparar a Mark. Habría alargado mucho más el juego previo, pero estaba necesitado, desesperado, necesitaba tomarlo ya.

Le tomó solo unos minutos tener tres dedos dentro de él, moviéndolos a un ritmo que tenía al menor gimiendo y retorciéndose en la cama mientras le pedía más, que él tampoco podía esperar más para sentirlo dentro.

Sacó sus dedos y, tras besarlo cortamente una vez más, lo hizo voltear para quedar apoyado en sus rodillas y antebrazos. Le encantaba poder ver el rostro de Mark mientras embestía en él, pero esta vez quería tener una visión diferente de su cuerpo y ver cómo reaccionaba. Además, sabía que así llegaría más profundo y volvería loco al canadiense.

Con manos temblorosas debido a la desesperación, Johnny deshizo el botón de su pantalón y sacó su miembro a través de la abertura de la cremallera. Se habría deshecho de toda su ropa, pero no había tiempo, ni tendría la paciencia para hacerlo; le bastaba con ver el cuerpo desnudo de su prometido, poder admirar cada sección de su piel.

Luego, tomó el lubricante una vez más y aplico una cantidad generosa a su erección, esperando que fuera suficiente. Ya ni siquiera usaban condón, porque estaba juntos desde hacía años, y ese era un voto de confianza entre ambos.

Se alineó y lentamente comenzó a empujar dentro del menor. Sabía que era más grande que el promedio, pero su prometido podía tomarlo sin problema alguno. Prueba de ello eran los gemidos entrecortados que salían de sus labios mientras se adentraba poco a poco, la forma en que arqueaba su espalda y soltaba una que otra profanidad.

Movió sus caderas lentamente en cuanto estuvo completamente dentro, aunque se mantuvo alerta en caso Mark mostrara algún signo de incomodidad, porque siempre esperaba unos momentos para que se ajustara a la intrusión. Pero el menor simplemente gemía y movía sus caderas hacia atrás, un claro signo que estaba disfrutando y que no había rastro de dolor.

El menor continuaba co sus gemidos entrecortados mientras él se movía, su espalda arqueándose y sus manos sosteniendo las sábanas debajo de él en un intento por lidiar con el placer que lo estaba atravesando.

Se sentía aturdido, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado de Johnny sobre su espalda, sus labios besando su nuca, su miembro llenándolo por completo… Podía jurar que estaba al borde de la locura, y eso que era solo el principio.

El mayor cuidó que su prometido se sintiera cómodo todo el tiempo mientras se movía e intentaba distraerlo besando y mordiendo levemente su espalda, jugando con sus pezones con una de sus manos, ya que usaba la otra para sostenerse y dejar caer todo su peso sobre el chico.

Los gemidos que recibía en respuesta lo hacían querer ir más rápido, pero quería asegurarse que se sentía bien, o podría lastimarlo.

—D -daddy… —Johnny sonrió ampliamente al escuchar esas palabras viniendo de Mark. El menor sabía lo mucho que le gustaba que lo llamara así, y claramente a él también le gustaba hacerlo.

—Tranquilo, bebé, ya pasará —susurró en su oído. Hizo sus estocada aún más lentas, creyendo que estaba sintiendo dolor, pero el menor simplemente negó y se aferró a su muslo con una de sus manos.

—No… más rápido, por favor… Daddy… —pidió en un susurro y se volteó para poder ver al mayor con ojos suplicantes, en aquella tenue luz.

—Bueno, no me puedo negar a mi pequeño cuando lo pide de tan buena manera~ —dijo y acto seguido, comenzó a mover sus caderas más rápido fuerte mientras tomaba sus labios en un beso. Los gemidos del canadiense morían en sus labios, y eso lo excitaba aún más. Le excitaba ver cómo Mark intentaba seguir el ritmo del beso sin éxito alguno a causa de l placer que estaba recibiendo.

Cuando golpeó su próstata, el chico gimió alto y arqueó su espalda antes que su torso cayera sobre la cama, aunque con sus caderas aún en el aire. Johnny sonrió de nuevo, disfrutando tanto ver a su prometido convertirse en un desastre de gemidos y pequeños gritos entrecortados.

El mayor se irguió y tomó las caderas del chico para moverse con aún más velocidad y fuerza, sin dejar de golpear su punto, obviamente. Mark chilló en puro placer al recibir estocadas tan fuertes en sus punto sensible, lo cuál lo estaba estimulando más allá del límite, y se aferró a una almohada, poniendo su rostro allí para acallar un poco sus gemidos. Era cierto que no tenían vecinos al lado, pero incluso los vecinos de abajo podrían escucharlo si no tenía cuidado.

—J -Johnny… oh dios… —gemía entrecortadamente, incluso olvidando cómo respirar en un momento. Su cuerpo se removía por él mismo, sus caderas moviéndose hacia atrás para responder a las embestidas que estaba recibiendo, su vientre encogiéndose en señal de estar cerca de su orgasmo.

Quiso decirle, pero parecía que no hacía falta; Johnny aumentó la velocidad casi de inmediato. Su respiración se cortó unos cuantos segundos, sintiéndose aturdido, hasta que llegó a su orgasmo, gritando el nombre de su prometido en el proceso. El mayor se deleitó con la vista tan hermosa, viendo cómo Mark colapsaba sobre la cama, sin aliento y aún estremeciéndose por los efectos del orgasmo.

Salió del interior del canadiense y con cuidado lo ayudó a voltearse para descansar sobre su espalda. Luego, lo besó con delicadeza, acariciando su mejilla y sintiendo cómo su cuerpo temblaba aún. Mark devolvía el beso con abandono y amor, sintiéndose completo y feliz.

Pero Johnny aún no llegaba, así que lentamente embistió dentro de Mark de nuevo, ganándose un gemido entrecortado como respuesta. Las manos del menor sostuvieron sus hombros al tiempo que él se movía, sus estocadas lentas pero constantes, buscando su propio orgasmo y sobreestimulado a su prometido en el proceso.

Mientras lo besaba de nuevo y le susurraba lo mucho que lo amaba y lo bello que era, subió la velocidad de sus movimientos. El menor puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y solo pudo responder con gemidos y suspiros, aunque tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle.

Johnny se separó por unos segundos para recobrar su aliento y sonrió ampliamente al encontrarse frente a la imagen con la que había estado fantaseando mientras observaba a Mark dormir: sus labios rojos, desgastados y entreabiertos mientras dejaban salir gemidos, sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos brillantes debido al placer… Era una imagen fascinante.

Luego de unas embestidas más, sostuvo las caderas de su prometido con fuerza y llegó a su orgasmo, tensándose y gimiendo bajo mientras se corría dentro de él, aunque eso también causó que el menor llegara a un segundo de la misma manera.

El mayor rió suavemente al notar que había causado que Mark se viniera una segunda vez en la noche, pero el canadiense simplemente se quejó y cubrió su rostro.

—No te rías… Es vergonzoso —se quejó, sus mejillas completamente rojas a causa de la vergüenza.

—No lo es —Johnny quitó las manos de su rostro y sonrió ampliamente, amando ese sonrojo en las mejillas del otro—. Me gusta mucho tener ese efecto en ti.

Mark se removió, aún avergonzado.

—Eres un idiota.

—Posiblemente —rió y se acercó para besar suavemente sus labios—. Pero soy tu idiota, y eso parece gustarte.

No obtuvo respuesta esta vez, más que un simple puchero de su parte. El mayor volvió a reír y con cuidado salió de su interior. Luego, fue al baño para tomar una toalla con agua y ayudó a Mark a limpiarse, limpiándose él mismo antes de quitarse toda la ropa y acostándose junto al menor. Los tapó a ambos con las cobijas y lo abrazó.

Lo que más le gustaba de todo, de hacer el amor, de vivir con Mark, era que podía abrazarlo y quedarse dormido con él en sus brazos. Era la mejor parte del día.

—De verdad extrañaba esto. Estaba a punto de volverme loco —suspiró, su mano acariciando la desnuda espalda del menor distraídamente.

—Yo también. No habíamos hablado en estos días —Mark asintió y se acurrucó más cerca de su prometido, manteniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

—En serio lo lamento… —dijo, sonando culpable.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque es mi culpa que no pasemos tiempo juntos. Me paso la vida entera en el trabajo y eso nos está afectando.

—No es tu culpa, amor. Es normal que tengas tanto trabajo con el puesto tan importante como ese —el menor sonaba comprensivo, y eso lo hacía sentir peor. No sabía cómo compensarle toda esa confianza y comprensión que tenía con él. Cualquiera ya se habría hartado y lo habría mandado al diablo, porque no era solo el trabajo; lo había obligado a mudarse a otro país que, aunque era su país de origen, no dejaba de afectarle. Había tenido que atrasarse un semestre en la universidad y hacer hasta lo imposible para que lo aceptaran en una universidad en Canadá, convalidando casi todas las asignaturas para que no tuviera que recursar toda la carrera.

Jamás podría pagarle todo lo que hacía por él.

—Lo sé, pero al menos podría intentar pasar más tiempo contigo, lo mereces —tomó su mano y la besó, justo donde descansaba su anillo de compromiso. Mark sonrió cariñosamente—. Sé que vamos a casarnos y todo, pero no sé si las cosas podrán cambiar. O sea, voy a seguir teniendo la misma cantidad de trabajo y me seguiré sintiendo mal por no darte todo el tiempo que mereces.

—Encontraremos la solución, Johnny —con su mano libre, el canadiense acarició la mejilla de su prometido. En serio no le molestaba, porque sabía que no era su culpa y porque trabajaba para darles todo lo que tenían. No podía quejarse—. Lo haremos juntos, no te preocupes.

El mayor sonrió ampliamente, su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho mientras lo escuchaba hablar. Realmente se había enamorado del hombre correcto. No podía pedir más.

Porque Mark tenía razón, iban a superar esto, juntos.

Porque así, juntos, abrazados luego de hacer el amor, Johnny se daba cuenta que podría hacer cualquier cosa si tenía a Mark con él.


End file.
